


Of Sun and Moon (Discontinued)

by Salem23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aobajousai, Canon - Anime, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Developing Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Fukuroudani, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, Karasuno, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Nekoma, Protective Siblings, Shiratorizawa, Sibling Bonding, Slow Burn, Vampires, Work In Progress, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem23/pseuds/Salem23
Summary: Oikawa Tooru was born a vampire and Iwazumi Hajime a werewolf, yet a fierce and steadfast bond has been formed between these two who couldn't be more different. Growing up together throughout the years it has grown into something far stronger and more passionate but Oikawa's mind is clouded with victory and power lust while Iwazumi struggles to keep him grounded. They must fight to keep their love as well as to navigate the increasingly dangerous waters of high school volleyball. They are inseparable yet destined to be apart, they are of sun and moon.~HAIKYUU WEREWOLF/VAMPIRE FANFIC~[Discontinued]





	1. Kageyama

**~OIKAWA POV~**

One more.

One more.

One more.

It's all I could think as I forced myself to jump and jump and jump and jump again. Sweat dripped down my forehead but I was only vaguely aware of it as I grabbed another volleyball. Feeling it only briefly in my hands I threw it up, tracking it I ran and I jumped. The heft in my palm, the burn in my biceps, the numbness in my legs. I was barely aware of any of it. I just needed to try again, and again, and again.

One more.

One more.

One more.

Or else I'll never beat Ushijima, or else Kageyama will replace me, or else I'll cease to win. My vision was starting to become a haze of sweat and exhaustion, volleyballs were scattered everywhere.

"Oikawa-san please teach me how to serve" He stood holding on a ball in his hands, an innocent smile playing on his lips.

_Stop._

My heart exploded with a kind of fury I'd never felt before, I wanted him  _gone_. All I could see was a threat, a threat to my position, to game, to my livelihood.

"Get away FROM ME" My voice grew to a roar as I lashed out at him. I realized what I had done as I felt a warm hand gripping my forearm.

"Oikawa!"

 _Hajime I'm sorry_.

**~IWAZUMI POV~**

"Oikawa!" I gripped his forearm. He was really going to do it. He was going to hit Kageyama.

"We're done for today, go home Kageyama" There was a sternness in my voice I hadn't known I was capable of. I watched him scuttle off a mix of fear and relief on his face before turning to Oikawa. He was panting, his eyes a burning, pulsing red. I could barely contain my own shock. "What were you thinking?!" I released his arm.

"I can't win." His gaze was unfocused, somewhere else in his own mind "Not against him, not against Ushijima".

"Stop saying I" ,I threw my hands up, "there's more than just you on the court, you can't win by having one good player. Everyone's behind you...." I curled my fist's out of frustration.

"I'm behind you" ,I tilted my chin up so that we would be eye to eye, "so stop staying I already!" I went with my instincts as I slammed my head into Oikawa's. He fell back landing on his arse and sliding a little.

"IWA-CHAN" He moaned hopelessly, blood dripping from one nostril, "You didn't hold back at all".

"Do you want me to make your other nostril bleed?" I threatened throwing up my chin triumphantly. He wrinkled his nose in annoyance wiping the blood with his sleeve but he laughed. He genuinely laughed, the laugh only I ever got him to laugh, all the red from his eyes gone replaced with that light brown I knew so well. I'd never seen him like that before.

"You're lucky that first year is a vampire dumbass, exposing yourself like that" I offered my hand, he grabbed it pulling himself up with fatigue.

"Is dumbass that only insult you have?" Oikawa brushed it off ignoring my warning.

"It's time to go home  _dumbass_ " I smacked the back of his head as he gave a small yelp and followed me out. I was just glad he was okay. 

 

**Author's Note:**

**HEY HEY HEY, so what'd you guys think? Yes? No? Maybe so? Either** **way, let me know in the comments or just message me. Whatever floats your boats. Great, thanks~**

**Just for shits and giggles, I'm going to let you guys know any music I was listening to while writing so here's this week's songs**

**Hurts Like Hell- Fleurie**

**Towards the Sun- Rihanna**


	2. Someone To Die For Part 1

**~Oikawa POV~**

This was it. Apparently, high school was not even half of what it was cracked up to be. I couldn't possibly be more crestfallen. I tried my best to ignore the glares as I swept the floor of the court and collected the volleyballs. Most of the team was werewolves which I honestly didn't bother myself with after all Iwa-chan was a werewolf, the problem was when there was such a high ratio of werewolves they become more cliquish than 12-year-old girls. I was used to playing with only werewolves, at Kitagawa myself and a few humans were the only non-werewolves, but they trusted me, these werewolves  _did not_.

The best teams were all like this, mostly werewolf, it wasn't just because of their superior athleticism but also their ability to bond to each other like  _fucking_ amoebas. There were even rumors that Shiratorizawa's starting line up is all werewolf for this reason, but I think it's just because all the best players are werewolves.

It never used to be like this, anything that wasn't human used to keep their head down and stick to the shadows avoiding anything that would put them in the spotlight, to put a name to a face, the goal was to blend. Not anymore, it took a mere decade for wolves to flood sports, but for vampires like me, well there really aren't many of us, to begin with.

There really aren't that many wolves either but almost every werewolf youth plays a sport and as a result, pretty much every high school league is dominated by their birth is given abilities. There's more than just the fairness problem here, with so many wolves what's the point of hiding your nature from your teammates? Well, human whose played on a competitive club sport now knows supernatural beings exist or at least has an inkling. It didn't long for hunters to catch on and start tailing us while we're young.

"Just ignore them" I felt a familiar presence approach from behind.

"Are you sure you should be talking to me Hajime?" I snapped back a little more harshly than I intended to. He flinched at his name, he knew I was in a bad mood when I didn't use nicknames.

"It's not like that" He shoved his hands in his pockets clearly disappointed by my reaction.

"Oh isn't it though?" I wasn't trying to upset him, but I was constantly insecure he would wake up and abandon me for his own kind one day.

"Look shittykawa you need to take that chip off your shoulder, I'm trying to be here for you" I didn't have to look at him to now he was starting to get pissed off.

"Fine", I turned around abruptly and smiled with satisfaction as he ran into me and stumbled back ever so slightly, "But promise you won't turn into some meathead pack animal".

"I thought you knew me better" His eyes were dark, scary. He held my stare and despite the rather blank expression on his face, I could see the fire burning in his eyes, the tenseness of his muscles, the way the corners of his lips twitched in disgust. Iwa-chan was really upset now, and if he was a normal person he would've walked away by now but Iwazumi never walked away when he was angry, especially not from me. It was one of the things that made our friendship easier and yet difficult, he made us confront every argument head on which was tiresome but it prevented us from ever letting our anger fester and explode.

"I know more about you than anyone else, but everyone gets insecure Hajime" I put emphasis on his name like a knife, tightening my grip on the broomstick.

"No, you're reverting back to _I this_ ,  _I that,_  you're not the only one on the court, or don't you remember?" His tone was serious, but I was confused by his statement.

"Despite currently standing on a court, we're not  _on the court_ ", My eye twitched in annoyance, "Life isn't a volleyball game Hajime".

"Isn't it though?" I honestly couldn't tell the angle he was playing.

"What?" I could feel my anger beginning to boil over, the sharpness of my own voice made it evident. What was he talking about? Was he trying to be poetic? The confusion was only frustrating me further, I wasn't used to not having control of a situation.

"The point is you're not the only one playing, try to remember that" Iwazumi was going to turn around but I grabbed his forearm as he did warrant a few head turns from our seniors.

"What the  _fuck_  was that? And now you're just going to walk away?" I saw out of the corner of my eye the captain start to walk towards us but I was far from done. But as Iwazumi turned around there was simply a look of pure satisfaction and smugness on his face, a rare look on him.

"Exactly, you don't know what's going on because you're not looking, you're the one who always knows what someone is feeling, the one who can guess what they're going to say before they do" , His eyes shone with a kind of admiration and at the same time worry, "When you let yourself get caught up in all this shit you lose that, don't get caught up".

I furrowed my eyebrows some but I released his forearm, Iwazumi was never good at expressing what was in his heart, he was a man of few words but he never needed to say much. I was letting my doubts cloud my judgment.

"Is there a problem?" Einosuke-san spat sharply, he didn't trust me, and none of them approved of Iwa-chan hanging out with me. And that's where my problem lied, I was letting how they felt affect my judgment of how Iwazumi felt, he would never let someone else tell him how to feel, and I would've remembered that had I not gotten so insecure.

"Of course not Captain" Iwazumi turned to Einosuke-san and bowed, I followed suit as he dragged me away into the locker room.

 

**Author's Note:**

**I wasn't too confident about this chapter but it was important to lead into the second half, also there was a lot of exposition that needed to happen. I suppose I couldn't done it slowly and eloquently but I just wanted to get it over with XD**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Most Girls- Hailee Steinfeld**

**I Lived- One Republic**

**Rain- The Script**

**All I Got- Hendersin**

**(Yeah my music wasn't really setting the mood for me, maybe that's why the chapter was a little all over the place XD)**


	3. Someone to Die For Part 2

**~Oikawa POV~**

I listened to the methodical hum of the train as it took us into a desolate part of town. The train car was nearly empty save a drunk and a capped man on the other side of the train. No one rode the train in this part of town this late at night, in all honesty, I wasn't quite sure I should be here. I focused on the warm coming from Iwazumi, despite the space I was pressed up against his side. I was cold, he warmed me and I cooled him. He was especially warm due to the full moon and I was especially cold due to the lack of blood... but he didn't need to know that.

"Should you really be doing this?" I mused in a whisper my head resting comfortably in the crook of his neck, my eyes closed.

"Of course" Iwazumi spoke in a low tone to match mine, I could feel the hum in his throat as he spoke.

"Perhaps I should rephrase", I opened my eyes glancing up at him, "Should you really be bringing me along?"

"You don't have to stay" His husky voice was like honey to my tired ears, if only we could've sat like this all night.

"Won't it be awkward for you? For me?" I roused sitting upright to be able to look him in the eye.

"Of course it would be" He cast his eyes to the spot where my head had been moments ago with longing.

"Then why bother?" I snorted and the capped man roused slightly, for the first time since he had boarded.

"Full moons are when we're at our most dangerous shittykawa, but also our most vulnerable" , Iwazumi let his eyes settle on me, "being with someone on the full moon is a sign of trust".

The man moved again.

"Really? But I'm always with you on full moons" I lowered my voice ever so slightly for fear of eavesdroppers.

"You're always with me period dumbass" , The corner of his lips turned upward, "So of course I trust you to be with me on full moons, what's important is that the team feels that way too coming with me to turn with them tonight is important".

The train pulled into our final stop, a rather seedy part of town in my opinion. We both stood making our way out of the doors and out into the night air, it was brisk and cut through my already cold skin.

"But I'm a vampire" I pointed out in a matter of fact tone. The capped man followed suit seconds before the door closed as if he was trying not to look like he was following us...

"That has nothing to do with our friendship" His tone was rather falsely optimistic.

"It has everything to do with it" I was there to remind him of the shadow over our heads, the invisible the force that was always there, working against us. And that's when I knew for sure. I yanked Iwazumi close to me as a wolfsbane dart whizzed past his ear. I didn't have long to think about the way he fit up against me as I went had to make my next move quick.

"Run" Was all I could manage as I gripped onto his bicep tight and dragged him into an alleyway.

Right.

Left.

Duck.

Run.

We ran for what seemed like an endless amount of time, there were too many close calls and we turned yet another corner. My legs were burning, the physical strain was starting to wear on me mentally as well which would be detrimental.

As soon as I saw Iwazumi's corded muscles I knew... we didn't have long. He was panting, his eyebrows tightly knit as sweat beaded on his forehead, he was trying to hide it... the pain, but he couldn't. At least not from me. I knew when he was turning, this was the end of the line.

"I'm not strong enough to fight him off, I haven't fed for days", I let my eyes linger on him, taking in every last inch, if I were to die it would be for him, "I'll draw him away, get to the team".

"No" His voice was strained from the pain but his eyes were panicked. I could hear the footsteps looming closer, damned hunters. They were like tolls on a clock, a clock that marked the time till my doom.

I couldn't manage words, not now. There was no way to properly sum up a goodbye to the single dearest person in my life. I simply smiled, it felt bitter sweet and yet smug. Winking I ran out from around the corner. I expected to lead him, that's what I expect.

BOOM.

_CRACK._

The world was on its side. There was a pain like nothing I'd ever felt, or even imagined rising up in me. I could feel the ground on my face but everything was so numb, except for my knee. My right knee was exploding with pain like it was the focus of my being. I was scarcely aware of the figure looming closer and closer yet until I was staring down the barrel of a shotgun.

_I love you Iwazumi Hajime._

~IWAZMUI POV~

No, this can't be happening. My consciousness was fading in and out at this point, I was on the verge of the shift. My bones were aching, calling out to change their form.

Oikawa was laying on the ground... just still.

He was bleeding, bleeding everywhere, there was blood everywhere. It was Oikawa's.

There was a fire burning in me, starting in my gut and clawing its way into my throat. I couldn't take it anymore until I roared. My field of vision lowered, my last coherent thoughts were only of him.

_I won't let him die._

~Oikawa POV~

Suddenly there  _he_  was, and yet  _he_  wasn't. A magnificent black wolf, it was Iwazumi and it wasn't. It was his body, but his mind was caught somewhere between animal instinct and human intelligence.

And suddenly I wasn't the only other person on the ground, I was face to face with the hunter. His throat was gone, torn asunder. And there was the black wolf, Iwazumi, standing with the throat in his iron jaws.

So these were to be my last thoughts, the numbness was starting to overtake me. The coldness filling my veins like ice, the blood in my body seemed to cease to flow.

Blood.

It was everywhere. We vampires were born from it and I suppose now I would die without any. I wouldn't survive not without blood. I watched the blood flow out of the hunter's limp body. He was dead but his blood was still warm, my stomach lurched. I wanted it so bad, more than anything I've ever wanted as I felt my fangs protrude from my gums.

I was disgusted with myself, yet like an addict, I gasped and clawed towards my drug, blood. I cried out as the pain exploded again from my knee like a landmine with my movement. Iwazumi, with his mind, caught somewhere between animal and human gripped his jaws onto the lifeless body and dragged it to my side.

I was so close now, blood was all I saw, all I smelled, and like that, I was tearing into what was left of his neck. Maybe it wasn't just Iwazumi who was battling a monster within.

**Author's Note**

**Hehehehehe, angsty yes? Well hopefully this chapter was better. There's another part coming. Btw to clear up any questions they're still in their first year of high school as of right now.**

**Songs:**

**Derniere Danse- Indila**


	4. What Are You To Me?

**~Iwazumi POV~**

I sat watching him. It seemed like minutes but as I checked the clock I saw it to be hours. It was the second day he'd been out cold and I could do nothing... I felt powerless. He looked so dead as he slept, it wasn't like his usual sleep, child-like, fitful, blissful, he was always moving around when he slept, it was hardly tolerable when they would share a bed. But now he was still and it pained me.

Suddenly he roused, his eyelids fluttering.

"Oikawa" I called softly, he moaned quietly trying to sit up before he let out a pained cry.

"Tooru what's wrong?" I rushed out in a panicked, I didn't know what to do, how to help him.

"My knee..." He winced his whole body visibly tensing.

"You need blood" I grabbed the glass at his bedside offering it to him, I had been maintaining it since I'd brought him home because I knew he'd need it.

"No" He waved me off wincing as he tried to scoot away. It was nearly impossible to remember what happened while you were a wolf, mostly because wolves didn't really have memories. Which meant right before the change things got fuzzy too, but this moment sparked a memory from before I lost it.

"Why had you been so weak?" My expression darkened as I put the glass down as his bedside table.

"Excuse me?" Oikawa nearly scoffed, how he managed to put so much sass into it when he was in this state was beyond me.

"Why hadn't you been feeding properly?" I couldn't look him in the eye as I said this, it was hard to have these conversations but I swear he was like a kid, I couldn't trust him to take care of himself. I could trust him with my life, but not his own.

" _That_  doesn't matter, you're okay" He croaked out.

" _BUT YOUR NOT!_ " I couldn't contain my own anger as I snapped at him. The hurt in his eyes made guilt well up inside of me but I tried so hard to suppress it, I couldn't let him do this to himself anymore. It was like his resolve broke as he realized I wasn't going to let it go.

"Because I hate it" ,I could only look at him to elaborate, "I hate that part of myself that is driven purely by instinct, that thinks only of my next meal". He looked away sheepishly rubbing his arm, Oikawa was now the one who would not make eye contact.

"But you almost  _died_  because of it Oikawa" I needed him to understand, but I wasn't him. I couldn't articulate my thoughts with eloquence and spout my most inner thoughts in a clear and concise way.

"But I didn't" ,Oikawa spoke lightly, "and I'm fine". I couldn't believe he was seriously trying to make me believe that load of bullshit. I just sat there shaking my head.

What do I say?

I can't.

I felt completely and utterly helpless. When it came to him it was like drawing a blank over and over and over again. I understood him better than anyone else and yet it was like no one really knew him.

"Why do you get to pick and choose what you share with me?!" Tears were welling up in my eyes and I tried to hold them back briefly wiping them away with my sleeve. His face contorted in a sort of guilt and reluctance.

"I don't care who you lie to, I know reputation matters to you but it shouldn't with me, drop that shit with me Tooru, don't you trust me?!" My voice was hoarse and strained, I scarcely recognized it. 

"I trust you" He nodded, his voice soft.

"Then feed from me" I held out my arm to him in an act of pure instinctual drive for his dependence. I needed him and I wanted him to need me too, it was incredibly selfish but I had to make sure.

"What? You're insane" His eyes were wide, almost as if he was scared.

"DO IT! If I can't trust you to feed yourself than I'll fucking do it" There was that authority in my own voice again, like the night with Kageyama.

"Iwa...." He tried to shy away from he winced again as he moved his knee.

"That was a buck shot! It blew out your whole knee, even if you feed it'll never be the same" I growled in my own anger and frustration with him. He took a shaky breath and leaned over letting his soft and tender lips caress my forearm. I felt a shiver go down my spine and I shut my eyes tight wanting to block whatever feeling that was.

"You're scared... I... I can't do this to you" He had read my emotions completely wrong for the first time. With that I elongated my nails and nicked my own wrist forcing his mouth onto my wrist. He fought me but I knew he gave in as I felt him bite in. It was certainly an odd but not entirely unpleasant experience.

He pulled away his fangs exposed and a stream of blood running from the corner of his mouth. He smirked bitterly wiping the blood from his mouth.

"And they say I'm the crazy one" I could tell he was angry but he already looked less pale.

"You're the one who makes me crazy dumbass" I laughed humorlessly. He just closed his eyes and laid his head back exhausted.

"Hajime I just want to sleep" A tear escaped from his closed eyelid as more began to stream down. I cautiously crawled onto his bed, careful not to jar his knee too much though he already seemed to be in less pain, and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Not everything that happens is your fault, you don't have to bear the weight of the world Tooru" I spoke quietly as to not disturb him. He just nodded letting his head rest on my chest, and I couldn't help my run my fingers through his hair.

Soon enough I fell asleep with him in my arms, it was a small relief from everything that had happened.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

**Hope this chapter made sense? Anyway I wanted to throw some fluff and angst in there, just wait till I involve the other schools.** **Also anyone watching the Winter Olympics?**

**Songs:**

**Skinny Love- Birdy**

**Paradise- Coldplay**

**Young God- Halsey**

**Shangri La- Vixx**


	5. Now That You're Caught Up

**~Oikawa POV~**

"We're playing Tobio-chan tomorrow" I titled my head to the side watching the first years clean up after practice.

"As per your request" Iwazumi took a swig of his water.

"Ah I'm disappointed, Coach is making me miss for my ankle" I sighed wiping some sweat from my forehead.

"There's nothing wrong with your ankle" Iwazumi rolled his eyes standing up and stretching his legs.

"I know that he knows that, but he's just protective of me after all this should've been long healed" I rotated my right knee, I wore a white knee pad to signify it was injured. Iwazumi had been right, it never fully healed, three years and I was still paying for my good deed it was hard not to be bitter about but I wouldn't have done it for anyone other than Hajime in the first place. There were few ways to work around it crippling me, the more recently I had blood the better it functioned, unfortunately, I learned during games it tends to give out by the second set. So we brought a water bottle full of blood and just put my name on it, it was  _only_  for if my knee hurt though.

"And why should he be so extra protective of  _you_  shittykawa?" Iwazumi moved on to stretch his shoulders, crossing one arm over his chest and holding it. I couldn't help but notice the way his biceps became corded, sweat beading on them. Well, that was enough gay thoughts for the day I glanced away to distract myself.

"Because I'm the star of the team, the fate of our future rests on my capable shoulders,  _of course._ " I puffed out my chest.

"No comment" He let out a sigh and slung his bag over his shoulder heading for the locker rooms now that everyone was done cleaning up. We had so many people on the team it was really only the first and second years responsibility to clean up but we all waited for them to be done before changing out of courtesy.

I trailed after him going to my locker which was naturally next to Iwazumi's. I sent my bag down on the locker room bench, opening my locker I began to undress. Folding my practice clothes I put them in my bag taking my uniform out of the locker to get dressed in.

"Oikawa are your booty shorts getting  _shorter_?" My face immediately flushed as I heard Hajime's voice next to me. I looked at he was just staring at me... well my ass to be more specific.

"Iwa-chan!? They're not booty shorts!" I exclaimed my voice cracking.

"You can call them whatever you want, doesn't change what they are" I heard Matsu from directly across from us. My cheeks turn a dark shade of scarlet.

"Hey, show your captain some respect Matsu" Iwazumi seemed to growl. Was he... jealous? I'd never felt at loss to how Iwazumi was feeling before, but this was a first too.

"You called them booty shorts" Matsu whined.

"Well somebody has to keep him down to earth" Iwazumi closed his locker pulling on his shirt, a shame.

"Ha. As if that's even possible. I'm leaving now" Matsu saluted us and grabbed Maki uttering a let's go.

"What even was that Hajime?" I was finished throwing my practice duffle over my shoulder.

"Is your knee hurting?" Iwazumi stayed behind his locker door.

"A little" I tested it a little figuring it was better not to bring up that he was just dodging the question.

"Let's get you fed and get you home then dumbass" He shut his locker grabbing his duffle as well. He walked right past me obviously just expecting me to follow.

The entire walk home was in complete silence, I mostly let myself lag behind him not wanting to feel his gaze right now. It was always easier to be the person behind and I only ever wanted to be in front when I knew Iwazumi was right behind me, I could take anything if he was there but tonight he was the reason for my discomfort.

As we got closer to home his shoulders became drawn and tensed. I wonder if it was because sooner or later he'd have to say something to me. The job of clearing this unexpectedly awkward air appeared to fall to me, Iwzaumi was never good at making the first move but tonight he was being especially unhelped.

"Let's review the calculus before you leave tonight" I jogged up to him grabbing his shoulder.

"Sounds alright" His eyes softened. It was enough for me as we approached my front door and I let us both in.

"We're home" I called as we took off our shoes at the front and Iwazumi closed the doors behind me. It seemed as if my parents weren't home, they often went out to eat or to call on friends without telling me. I supposed they figured I was just, old enough now. We went up to my room, Iwazumi throwing his gym bag in the corner.

He began to unbutton his school shirt pulling the collar down to expose his collarbone. I put my own bag on my bed before walking over to him. I slid one of my hands behind his neck and the other on his cheek.

"You don't have to do this tonight" I spoke softly, he seemed tired tonight.

"It'll give me piece of mind if I do" He replied simply and without hesitation.

**~IWAZUMI POV~**

His eyes began to glow blood red as his fangs elongated. He leaned in and I felt the growing familiar sensation of him biting into my neck. I honestly couldn't be more happy to this instead of talking, it was easier. It was the only time I didn't have to look him in the eyes, the only time I didn't have to sit there and think about how he notices every little detail about me.

One of the things about our friendship that worked so well was that he understood me without words, but sometimes it was nice to feel something in solitude. Not to have someone who knew everything about you and knew when even the smallest thing was out of place.

I'd never felt this way before, but something had changed. Suddenly there were feelings that I didn't want him to know, feelings I didn't even want to acknowledge myself yet. I knew he didn't forget that incident from earlier today and it honestly made it worse that he pretended like he let it got. He never _lets anything go_. God Oikawa, you really do drive me crazy.

**Author's Note**

**What's going on ya'll. So looks like only one very very late chapter this week. I hope the fanservice was enough to make up for it though ;) My water polo season will be starting soon though so chapter updates may be a little wonky from time to time, I'll be posting on my profile whether chapters will be on time or not. I've been reading a lot of Siren's Lament lately too, this week's update was amazing. Without further ado this week's songs**

**Fiesty- Jhameel**

**Run Boy Run- Woodkid**

**Let's Hurt Tonight- One Republic**

**Young God- Halsey**


	6. How Does This Happen

**~OIKAWA POV~**

He threw his head back, eyes closed, as my fangs penetrated his neck. I doubt he was even conscious of doing it but it made me feel flustered. I tried not to blush as I drank his blood. It's why I had gotten into the habit of holding his neck, almost like I was holding his head up, he'd begun to do it nearly every time I fed and I wondered if he maybe even, enjoyed it? The thought made me feel a mixture of shame and attraction that I just wanted to repress.

Pulling away I wiped my mouth. I don't know what I was waiting for but I was  _waiting_  I realize. I guess I was waiting for him to say something, to do something, anything that would reveal how he was feeling to me. I felt like he was purposely trying to remain closed off but maybe I was reading him wrong. When I started to panic or become too erratic I had trouble reading anyone.

He opened his eyes looking back at me. There was a moment, only a moment where I caught something different in his eyes. I wasn't sure, it was a moment over far too fast but it was a look I've never seen him look at me with.

"Do you have a rag?" He asked extending his hand to me.

"Yeah... Of course" I moved to grab a rag from the bathroom and come back placing it in his hands. He wiped the blood from his neck as it was nearly already healed. If his unique state didn't grant him such fast healing I would have never allowed him to feed me like this, it felt wrong enough as it was. He walked back to the bathroom to toss the bloody rag in the sink, I had been a little messier than usual, I hadn't meant it but I wasn't exactly focusing today.

"I think I'll skip the math study session, I'm just going to go home and go to bed" This air about us was awkward, I felt so far away from him despite being in the same room.

"Did I take too much? Do You feel weak?" Despite the words coming out of my mouth, this isn't what I wanted to talk about. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, why he was closing himself off. It was something so small yet I felt so cold and lonely without him. I felt like he was just drifting farther and farther away from me and yet he was saying nothing.

"No, I'm just... tired is all" Iwazumi wasn't making eye contact, he almost never shied from eye contact.

"Right" I paused fiddling with my fingers uncontrollably, "See you tomorrow then Iwa-chan" I offered weakly.

"Bye Oikawa" He didn't use a nickname, nothing. He didn't always so it wasn't a sure sign of anything but it this context it felt so cold and alienating.

I didn't bother to watch him leave, he only lived next door after all. I just wanted to decompress, I felt like I was beginning to let my emotions run rampant over something so small. I couldn't help but keep analyzing every second of today. As I laid in my bed I couldn't take my mind off him, I felt so dumb obsessing over a bit of silence from Hajime like this but I felt myself losing my grip on reason when it came to Iwazumi.

**~IWAZUMI POV~**

I walked out of the door, down the sidewalk, and right past my house. I didn't want to go home right now, I was too... I honestly didn't know what I was feeling but it was too much. I was somewhere in between wide awake and bone tired. My body felt charged like I could run a mile and then some. But my mind was wiped, I just wanted to shut it off. There was of a course a solution to this, though I didn't quite want to.

I walked remembering tonight's exchanges. The hurt in Oikawa's eyes tonight, it felt like my heart was being crushed, and I had caused it. How dare I? After all that he'd done for me, I had no right to upset him, to complicate things... to love him. How could I? He was above me in the way a god is above its creation, I wouldn't even be alive without him, I owed him the world and he owed me nothing. It was not my place to decide our relationship.

The longer I'd try to suppress these feelings the more they've grown out of control, tonight had been an unacceptable manifestation of that. I needed to do something, anything to stop. The more I thought about it the more frustration and anger became to rip through me. My emotions were out of control, and for a werewolf that was dangerous. But I could scarcely think of that now as I clenched and unclenched my fists. 

I don't know how long I walked, I lost myself in a torrent of outrage, at myself, at the unfairness of this situation, at Oikawa, and then some for being mad at Oikawa. I was at the woods' entrance where the treeline became thick. I threw my bag under some tree and took off my shirt and pants, I was too emotional to realize the ridiculousness of what I was about to do. 

I let the change rip through me. I felt the fuzziness in my mind, it became harder and harder to form coherent thoughts and all I could feel was joy at the relief from my own mind. I yelled out as my muscles contracted and my skin burned. Pain, anger, aggression these things coursed through me with the change, like blood in my veins. Finally, I gave myself over entirely. 

**Author's Note**

**It's still Tuesday! I'm a tad late but shhhh. I had water polo so it got delayed, ironically I actually had most of this written already but needed to add a small bit more and that's why I posted so late. The angst is real ya'll! Hopefully, this isn't going to slow, but Karasuno comes on the scene in like 2 chapters I swear. Anyway thanks for 100 views!!!! Also Super Secret updated (so I had to read that), here's this week's songs**

**Cosmic Love- Florence and the Machine**

**Guillotine- Jon Bellion**


	7. An Accident

**~OIKAWA POV~**

I waited on the sidewalk in front of my house. I know last night had been awkward... well that's an understatement but it certainly wasn't enough to make me walk to school without Iwazumi. It was something we did every school day regardless of what was happening, it kept us grounded, reminded us life goes on despite any little bumps in the road.

I gripped the shoulder strap of my school bag starting to think maybe he went to school without me. I looked towards his house contemplating whether or not I should just go knock on the door. At least if Mrs. Iwazumi answered she would tell me where he is.

As I was about to take a step towards his house as I saw his figure approaching in the distance. Why would he be coming from that direction? My curiosity overtook me as my feet brought me closer to him. Getting closer I noticed how disheveled he looked. His hair was matted on one side and his eyes had dark circles under them. His uniform was a mess too, dirt had smudged his button up, his tie was missing and his pants were even unbuckled.

"What happened to you?" I ran the rest of the way to his side.

"I was out last night," He said quietly, his voice was rough and scratchy like he'd just woken up. I could smell the woods on him up close, but not just that. I could smell wolf on him, it was hard for me to pick up as vampires noses weren't that strong but it was far too apparent on him being so far away from the full moon.

"You changed didn't you?"  I couldn't keep the accusation out of my voice.

"Yeah, so what? That's kind of what I do" Iwazumi turned a harsh glare on me, he seemed to have been avoiding eye contact until this point.

"You're not going to school like that are you?" I skimmed over his remark.

"I don't have time to change" He clenched his fist at his side turning his head to the horizon.

"Shut up and follow me" I grabbed his wrist dragging him to his house, "Excuse us Mrs. Iwazumi, we'll only be a minute" I shouted, kicking off my shoes I dragged him to his bedroom.

"Take off your clothes" I instructed folding my arms.

"What?" He seemed completely taken off guard.

"Quickly damn it!" I threw up my arms. Going into his closet I pulled out another shirt and a tie. Luckily I knew where he kept everything already or this would really be an ordeal. 

"The pants can stay but at least buckle them" I reached down zipping up his pants and buckling the belt. I pushed his now unbuttoned shirt off, "Lift" I instructed as he lifted his arms for me to put his new shirt on.

**~IWAZUMI POV~**

I watched as he buckled my belt. Looking down at him in this manner... gave me undesirable thoughts as I tried to suppress a blush. I tried my best to keep a completely blank face but I think I ended up just looking angry still.

I unbuttoned my shirt listening to his instructions, hoping that the activity would be give me some kind of distraction from his face being inches from my crotch. I held in my breath as he stood to face me and pushed my shirt off of my shoulders letting it fall to the ground. I was probably imagining this much sexier then it really was... but I couldn't help it.

"Lift" I heard his voice and my body instinctively responded to him, I barely even had to think. He pulled the new uniform shirt on and began buttoning each button. I watched as his delicate and nimble fingers moved their way up my shirt, his fingertips occasionally grazing my bare chest. I had to resist the urge to shudder.

He popped my collar wrapping the tie under it and doing the proper knot. He seemed so focused but really I knew he was avoiding looking directly at me, I was staring at him after all. Straightening out the tie he stepped back to examine his work and seemed satisfied enough.

"One last thing" He reached out running his hands through my hair to get it even. He was so close now, our noses inches away. His lips were so tender and pink. I was lost. Lost in his sweet and flowery scent, lost in his soft brown eyes, lost in the way his lips pursed when he had something on his mind.

Before I knew what I was doing my lips were on his. For a moment his body melted against mine, I wrapped my arm around his waist as he fell into my embrace.

But then it was over, like waking up from a warm dream to a cold, harsh, dreary reality.

"Iwa-chan" Oikawa shoved me back, stumbling. He brushed his fingertips over his lips cheeks turning a bright scarlet his eyes cast downward.

"I..." I started reaching out to him, I just wanted him to be up against me again, sharing warmth.

"Let's go to school" He looked at me with hollow eyes. My heart fell as I lost myself in an abyss. I felt as is a darkness was closing in on me, like the once bright light that was Oikawa was being consumed by shadows of doubt.

"Okay."

**Author's Note**

**I keep setting out to write one thing and getting completely side tracked! -_- well since I keep pushing the main story off for cute moments and because I posted this later than intended I'll be publishing a bonus chapter before next Tuesday! I didn't actually listen to any music while writing this so no list this week.** **So I applied for an AO3 account and I'll be posting all my stories on there too once I get it, I'll link my account after it's made.** **Hope everyone is doing well!** ****


	8. Nerves

**~OIKAWA POV~**

I sat in class my leg bouncing endlessly. I did not need any more drama right now, everyone had a limit. I was so nervous to play my junior Kageyama today, I wanted... no, I needed to crush him. As much as I was internally panicking over tonight's game it was obvious to me I was fixating so much to distract myself from this morning.

I didn't even know how to begin. Why had he kissed me? Has he had feelings for me this entire time? Was he just experimenting? No, no he couldn't have been. Iwazumi had never even dated anyone he wouldn't just kiss me. Was he gay? Was I gay? Shit. Shit. Shit. What had I gotten myself into?

I tried to shake it from my mind but I couldn't, now that I had become self-aware I was using the game to distract myself from Hajime I couldn't anymore. It gnawed at my mind, I was so confused that I couldn't think straight or contemplate it properly. I tried to tie my thoughts down, think about it logically but I loved him I realized. I had always known that I loved him that much was obvious but never had I known that I loved him _like that_. He was my best friend, of the same sex, I wasn't gay... I've dated girls. Right? How could I not know... I mean yeah I  _appreciated_  bodies of both genders but everyone does that, right? Right?

How did someone even know if they were gay? God, why did he have to do that, _today of all days_! I felt like I was losing my mind, I didn't even know what I wanted. I just wanted it to go back to the days where I didn't think about these things, or think about him thinking about these things. I wanted simplicity in a world where nothing was black and white, I knew I was asking for too much but I just...  _couldn't_.

I groaned out loud and blushed deeply as people turned to look at me.

"Is there a problem Mr. Oikawa?" My teacher lowered her glasses giving me a condescending look.

"Actually may I use the bathroom Sensei?" I figured maybe a few minutes alone might help at least clear my mind.

"I guess Mr. Oikawa" She huffed pushing her glasses back up.

I got up and bowed quickly making my exit. As I exited the classroom I felt the suffocating pressure lift a little. Sometimes I just felt like everyone else's presence was crushing me, I almost even felt lighter being in the hall without a person in sight. Making my way to the bathroom I ran into Koba from the class below me.

"Oikawa! Where are you headed?" The younger male questioned, with his endlessly dark eyes he always gave off a somewhat nefarious vibe, it didn't help of course that he was a vampire.

"Bathroom" I answered curtly, I didn't particularly mind him but we weren't exactly  _friends_.

"I'll come with you, I don't want to go back to class anyway" Koba smirked and turned on his heel, he had a certain grace and airy nature much like myself. Among the forceful and blunt nature's of werewolves, I seemed quite delicate and elegant but among my own kind, I was only one of many others.

"Sure" I offered so I didn't seem rude, although I wasn't really in the mood to be around anyone.

"So what's up with the whole Iwazumi  _thing_?" Koba casually mentioned as we entered the bathroom.

"What?" I nearly choked.

"You know, how you always hang around the wolves" He drew out his words never taking his eyes off me. Sometimes I forgot what my own kind was like, this manipulative and deceptive nature. One I myself was guilty of, but it was easier to be the only one.

"Well we are childhood... friends" I almost stuttered over the words feeling a pang in my heart.

"Yeah I know, but everyone just kind of thought you'd grow out of that" He traced his fingers around the sink eventually looking up at me again.

"I don't know what you want me to say Koba, it's not like having an attitude like that helps our case" I turned the sink on to splash some water in my face like I had been intending to do in the first place. The cool water refreshed me.

"Oh no, you're one of  _those,_  who thinks werewolves and vampires are somehow going to coexist" Koba rolled his eyes running a slender hand through his ash blonde hair.

"I don't know what you mean by that, we do coexist" I turned the water off giving him a small glare.

"Heh, sure, I mean we share the same space but the only one of us who lives side by side with them is  _you_ " Koba titled his head. I couldn't tell what he was trying to get at, the vampire community had made it abundantly clear in the past how they felt about my life choices but I couldn't see why Koba felt the need to bring it up.

"Well maybe if you were a little more open minded you could play sports too" I tried not to fight Koba, I didn't want to defend Hajime right now, I was too mentally exhausted.

"Werewolves dominate most sports, why would I want to do that?" Koba shoved his hands into his pockets his overgrown hair falling to cover his eyes.

"I actually quite like their sense of community, it's a lot more comforting than whatever the hell we're doing now" I tried to keep the snark out of my tone. Koba scoffed quietly.

"Yeah and look what you had to go through to get that sense of _community_ ", He looked at my knee "How did you fix that up? The talk of the town was that it was you know, blown out, and you know we vampires really aren't as 'immortal' as everyone thinks".

"Luck of the draw I suppose" I got a towel wiping off my face and throwing it out I turned to leave.

"I suppose you've always been a little luckier than the rest of us huh?" I could hear the suspicion creeping into his voice, the last thing I needed was Koba finding out that I drink wolf blood.

"I guess it's really just perspective" I sneered and left, the bathroom break turned out to be quite the opposite of a break. As I turned the corner I came face to face with Hajime. Had he been outside the bathroom the whole time?

"Oikawa?" I heard his deep voice filled with what seemed like hurt. It didn't seem like he'd been eavesdropping, what an unfortunate time to run into him.

"Oh look who it is" Koba appeared from behind me.

"Koba" Iwazumi's eyes immediately hardened as all vulernability disappeared.

**Author's Note**

**Heyyyyyy, it's up before Tuesday so I kept my promise! I don't have much else to say except that Koba will be a major player it what is to come, except maybe not for a little while longer. Next** **chapter is more angst and I SWEAR karasuno is coming up soon! But first I need to throw it more Iwaoi (it's an Iwaoi fanfic after all ;)** **Also sorry I republished this like 3 times I had a lot of typos when I was reading it** **back.**

**Songs:**

**Elegy of the Moonlight**

**Guillotine- Jon Bellion**

**Cosmic Love- Florence and the Machine**

**Gasoline- Halsey**


	9. Karasuno

**~OIKAWA POV~**

I sat in the weight room stretching. Sitting down I spread my legs and leaned to one side, then the other, then forward. I was just going through the motions. I couldn't help but let my mind wander, especially since Coach wasn't going to let me in the practice match until I had stretched "thoroughly".

_Flashback_

_"Koba" I saw Iwazumi's eyes harden._

_"Hi, what was it again?" ,Koba pretended to to gasp, "Oh yes! Iwa-chan". He modulated his voice to sound more like mine when he said it._

_"Leave him be Koba" I turned my head over my shoulder, I knew he was just messing around but it could escalate._

_"Fine fine, god forbid I piss off one of those wolves of yours" Koba walked passed Iwazumi bumping his shoulder. Thankfully Hajime had the good sense to ignore Koba, he was a punk was all. A punk who was pissed the wolves were accepting of me, relations between the species was at best a shaky peace._

_"I'm going to go back to class, I'll see you later"  I let my hand linger on Iwazumi's shoulder before I left to go back to class. I purposely avoided looking at him, I didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes._

_End of Flashback_

I never thought I'd say this but I was glad not to playing yet today. I was far from my best and how could I think of crushing my junior if I wasn't at my best. Not to mention if Iwazumi and I were on the outs it would make it a lot more difficult to get on the same wavelength for tosses and plays.

Then again he and I knew how to put bad feelings aside for a game, that being said it was just easier when there was no turmoil, that went for the entire team. I could always tell when teammates were fighting, their sync was off, except usually it wasn't me and Hajime. I was supposed to be the rock that held everything together, everyone except me was allowed to have off days.

I stood up hearing the shouts from the gym and the familiar squeaks of gym shoes on the gym floor and the smack of the ball hitting the court. I looked at the clock figuring Coach would let me in for at least the last few minutes of the practice match. He had too, I was the one who requested it.

When I stepped into the gym the girls started screaming. I gave them a dashing smile and wink, it was easy to let people adore me and easy for me to do things that encouraged that adoration. I think I needed that to get into the mood. I walked over to sit on the bench.

"Did you warm up extra? How is your ankle?" My coach huffed as I walked over.

"I'm fine" I gave him a light smile, I wish it was this easy to fake it to Hajime. I was feeling the adrenaline rush of the game course through me now.

 _Yes, this is what I need_.

I needed to put my feet back on the court, clear my head and get my heart racing. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath and turning to the court. Karasuno looked formidable, I saw some familiar faces and some new faces, among them, _Kageyama_. I felt tunnel vision seeing his panicked face, the urge to completely demolish him rising up in me now. It was a childish and petty desire but it was a goal to chase none the less.

"Yoo-hoo, long time no see Tobio-chan" I called out to him waving with a seemingly innocent smile. That seemed to really tick him off.

I stepped onto the court to start off with a serve. It was the third set, it might've been too late to claim a quick victory but I knew if anything could throw off the momentum it was a serve like mine. I looked at Iawzumi quickly, he was facing the opponents waiting faithfully for my serve.  _Good_ , he's focused.

"A strong offense means nothing if you can't connect it" I spoke as I threw up the ball. I focused in on its descendant running on par with it as it fell. Beginning to sprint in the short space before the court began I jumped from my toes, it was controlled but powerful. I swung my arm and looked where I would serve, and I hit the ball. Feeling the explosion of nerves on my palm I watched it's trajectory to see what I'd need to correct next time. All this in a split second, it was nearly entirely instinctual at this point.

They were all powerless to stop it as the ball hit the court. It was so satisfying to watch someone's confidence break, the hope fleeing from their eyes. It was one thing to know what you're up against from the beginning and to have been playing against something that high caliber the entire game, but it was truly cruel of the coach to throw me in at the end of the match.

It was too easy, I saw the cracks in their defense, the tall blonde one was a weak receiver but it was clear he was far more confident than the little orange crow, it would be a bigger impact to break the tall one's resolve.

I served repeatedly to the french fry pointing at him to make sure they knew. I wanted them to know I was confident enough to reveal my plan, and they were too powerless to foil me even if they knew. I continued to serve to him occasionally giving it to the orange cue tip. Neither of them was able to receive. Finally, they changed up the rotation so that it was just the captain and another strong receiver in the back row. 

The captain didn't particularly stand out but he was steadfast, he had consistent skill and was a strong rock for which his teammates could rely on. I envied his standing among his team and wondered to myself if I would ever get that level of trust and dependence from my own team.

He looked me in the eyes waiting confidently. He was steady with strong thighs, his muscular definition was similar to that on Iwazumi's except rather than it being focused in his biceps it seemed mostly in his thighs, a formidable receiver indeed. The other one was the screaming baldy, his optimism seriously pissed me off.

As expected the captain now not being obstructed by the weaker receivers got to the ball finally starting a rally. They set up a shaky play and sent the ball to Kageyama to jumped faster than I could've imagined and tossed to the orange shrimpy before I even knew what was happening he had spiked it and I felt the gust of wind from the ball hitting the court behind me. The whistle blew and they were given a point.

As I had guessed it was too late for me to repair the damage from before I had come in. But I had shaken them, that much was clear, it prevented them from having the confidence that they could defeat us next time that they needed. They won but it wasn't an easy victory and that was enough to satisfy me for now, I wasn't even playing setter today and they barely stole the last set.

"What was that freak set?" I asked Makki.

"Some kind of freak toss, you should've seen him at the beginning he could barely play" Makki answered dryly.

I rushed to head to the front of the building where  I knew I'd run into them. I didn't want to deal with Hajime yet and I wasn't quite done terrorizing the Karasuno, I needed to make sure they didn't take their win lightly.

**~DAICHI POV~**

We beat one of the top teams, it was a good start. But I knew better than to get too excited, their main setter hadn't even been in till the third set. And we could barely stop his serves, I don't know what we would've done had we had to deal with those from the beginning. My arm still stung from stopping it. Their captain was a monster of a player.

"Tobio-chan" Speak of the devil, Aoba Josai's captain was leaning against the pillar at the front gate.

"Next time I want to defeat you in an official match, setter to setter" The setter's gaze was unwavering, he was smiling but somehow it was more threatening than I'd ever seen on a high school player. I had heard he'd been involved in an accident with a hunter his first year, but he seemed mostly unharmed other than him coming into the match late. It had been all the buzz when it happened, it'd been awhile since hunter's got that close to the killing one of the supernatural.

I was worried how Kageyama might react, he'd been incredibly unstable lately especially about this match. Surprisingly he took it well, but I saw the subtle shake of his hand, I wondered want his senior had done to him to elicit this kind of response just on contact. Aoba Josai's captain shook Kageyama in a way I'd never seen.

**Author's Note**

**Aye! It's Tuesday and the chapter is actually up on time. I'm proud of myself, anyway I introduced Karasuno as promised (this wasn't exact to the real match but whatevs it's a fanfic) this won't be the last you see of Karasuno (although I will be deviating from the canon plot at this point) and look forward to seeing the other schools in the future as well. Alright here's this week's songs, not too many, mostly used them for the match.** **Also work on my newest fanfic is starting to come along, still no word on the AO3 acc yet :(**

**Songs:**

**Freaks- Timmy Trumpet and the Savages**

**Rich Kids- New Medicine**


	10. A Love Like Yours

**~OIKAWA POV~**

"I'm home" I heard the sweet and sing-song voice of my older sister.

"Aiko!" I shouted excitedly running downstairs. She smiled holding her arms out as we embraced, I hadn't seen her since Takeru's birthday party. I was excited to have her home, I wanted to talk to her about everything, she was my only other confident outside of Iwazumi after all and obviously, I hadn't been confiding much in him the last couple of days, I'd actually been avoiding him outside of school. Which proved to be a challenge when you live next door to each other.

"Tooru how are you?" She held me by the shoulders, giving me the signature Oikawa family smile. She looked a lot like me, basically just a female version except she had mom's dazzling green eyes. I wished sometimes I had green eyes but the less confident I was in myself the less I could make everyone think I was flawless so I brushed it off.

"I'm not gonna lie, I've been better" I sighed over exaggerating my pout.

"Don't worry, big sis will fix you up" She ruffled my hair and laughed coming further into the house. She was staying the weekend since her husband and Takeru were doing a weekend of bonding, I knew Aiko secretly liked the male bonding weekends so she could come back home and relax.

We made plans for what we were going to do after she unpacked and then ended up watching a rom-com together before mom and dad got home. They were almost always gone, I guess I was so close to her because our parents were always traveling and it was usually just us. I didn't blame them though, their work was important, they organized the legal transport of blood donations to vampires which essentially kept the vampire community from falling to tatters. There was no order if there was no blood to keep the vampires complacent.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" She turned the volume down on the tv.

"We have all weekend it can wait" I offered a smile, she saw right through it. After all, I had learned the fake smile from her, except she had used it when she was telling mom and dad it was okay they were never around. I knew she pitied me for being home without neither her nor our parents now.

"It could wait, but I can tell your itching to talk so spill Tooru" Aiko turned to face me on the couch so she wasn't even watching the screen anymore.

"Please don't take this the wrong way..." I started.

"I would never," She said in a mockingly appalled tone.

"Aiko please" I didn't want to seem so vulnerable but around my sister, I let my guard down, especially since I didn't get to see her as much as I used to.

"Okay, I'll be serious" She settled in getting ready to listen, I loved that she was such a good listener.

"Do you think I'm gay?" I could hear my own voice shake. I couldn't quite read her expression but it was clear she was keeping it guarded. I thought maybe I saw some anger in her eyes and I suddenly regretted this, I didn't want her to think poorly of me.

"Why would you ask that? Is someone bullying you?" Aiko's voice was similarly guarded, she was clearly trying to hide whatever she was thinking.

"No, it's not that... Can you just tell me honestly" I wanted to backtrack, I hated the way she was looking at me right now.

"I can say that I think you're you and you've always been true to yourself", there was a glimmer of something else in her eyes, "even if you're not necessarily true to others".

I was afraid to speak first, I wasn't about to confess to something I wasn't entirely sure of myself. But her words provided me some clarity. I don't really know what I am but I know that I love who I love, and I knew that I definitely loved Hajime.

"Thank you," I said quietly casting my eyes down.

"What's really wrong Tooru?" She lifted my head up by my chin, "I thought maybe some kids were bullying you again so I was upset, it's hard to think about the fact you're here all by yourself all the time, that's why I'm so glad you've got that Iwazumi boy next door."

"Right" I cast my eyes down.

"Trust me Tooru, you're lucky to have someone like him" Aiko laid a hand on my shoulder, "I remember how he's been obsessed with you practically since birth." She laughed lightly a knowing look in her eyes.

I didn't know if she knew, she couldn't have. After all most of it had occurred quite recently unless she just always had known. The thought that others saw the truth of our relationship and meanwhile I hadn't unnerved me. I didn't like the idea that other people knew things about me that I didn't.

I had to talk to him sooner or later neither did I want to avoid him forever. I felt more clarity than I at least did previously and I was starting to think I was looking at it the wrong way. Hajime was my clarity, at least without him I can't find it. I resolved myself to go see him in the morning before the school week.

**~IWAZUMI POV~**

I sat criss-cross in my bed staring at my phone. I had it open to Oikawa's messages, I don't know what I was waiting for it was unlikely he'd text me but I still craved it. I craved the comfort his presence and the familiarity of  _him_.

I was mentally kicking myself for what I'd done. I pushed him away for god knows how long and even if he finally let it go our friendship would never be the same. I'd ruined everything, I'd done the one thing I was most afraid of.

A tear fell onto my phone screen as I realized I was crying. I hadn't even noticed. There was a moment where I could feel the urge to cry welling up in my chest, the sadness physically hurting my heart. I wiped my tears feeling overcome with just a numbness like I wasn't really present.

It only lasted moments as a blinding rage pulled me back, gave me feeling again. It was like a fire burning through me, a rage directed inward. I hated it, I hated myself, I hated what I'd done. My grip on my phone tightened and I threw it against the wall. I was only vaguely aware of it shattering as I only focused on this horrible, burning anger eating away at me.

I needed him to forgive me.

**Author's Note**

**Iwazumi's taking this pretty hard huh? Poor boy, don't worry things will get better soon :) My AO3 account should be coming soon, I'll update you guys on that. Lots ahead so strap in XD No songs this week, sorry kiddos**


	11. Confessions

**~OIKAWA POV~**

I stood at the foot of the wall starring up. I could see the stars behind the looming roof of Hajime's house. I took a step back to gauge the distance from the window to the ground, it wasn't far but I couldn't jump up if the window wasn't open. Thinking about it I don't think I've ever had to climb through his window, I usually just waltzed right into the house.

_Come on Tooru, you're a vampire, figure it out._

I chastised myself. So much for being a big, scary, monster of the night. I grab a pebble off the ground and threw it at the window. I really only meant for it to make a noise but it ended up crashing through the window.

_Oh shit._

I cringed, way to make the mood idiot. Iwazumi's mom was going to kill me, what if she thought I was a burglar? What if Iwazumi thought I was a burglar? Thankfully my questions were answered and Hajime saved me from having to torture myself much longer.

"Tooru?" I heard his voice from his room as the window slid up. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, why wouldn't he look for himself? Come to think of it his voice sounded... different.

"Yeah, can I come up?" I whisper-yelled. There was a pause of silence, too long.

"Come up" I hesitated at his voice. It really didn't sound right, it was too forced. I stepped back for a minute before squatting down preparing to jump. I really didn't need to break anything else. I jumped up as if I was going for the spike except I consciously put a lot more power into my legs, airborne for a minute I grabbed onto the sill and pulled myself in.

I swung my legs around planting my feet firmly on his room floor. I felt something sharp under my bare feet. It stung but as I was about to check Hajime pulled my immediate attention away.

"What are you doing here? It's 3 in the morning and you're only half dressed" Hajime sat in the shadow of his room, his face shrouded. I couldn't make it out well, I could've seen better with my vampire eyes but I thought that might be insensitive.

"We need to talk" I took a step closer and remembered the pain in my foot. Lifting it up I saw the tiny piece of glass embedded in my foot. I thought at first it was from the window I broke until I looked and saw the shattered phone just laying in the corner. "Apparently we need to talk more than I thought" I muttered under my breath.

"About what?" His voice cracked a little bit. I saw him pull his knees up to his chest on his bed.

"What's going on Hajime, is it the full moon tomorrow?" I glanced again at the broken phone.

"I don't know what you mean. Do you need blood or something?" His voice was accusatory, hurt, I wanted to reach out to him and comfort him. I had the sickening feeling that I had been the one to cause him that pain.

"Blood? No Hajime that's not..." I didn't know how to finish. I stepped closer ignoring the small sting in my foot.

"You don't need to pity me" Iwa-chan's voice was small, quiet almost like he didn't want me to hear.

"I don't pity you, I love you" I stood still staring at him with wide eyes. As I got closer I saw how raw his eyes were, he must've been crying, there was a sharp pain in my chest as I looked at him.

**~IWAZUMI POV~**

He loved me? No, he couldn't have. He can't love me, how could he love me? No, if he loved me he would have kissed me back. That's how it works, isn't it?

"You can't" I looked up at him, I saw my own hurt reflected in his eyes, he was being honest I would know.

"I love you," He said so very simply like it was the only thing he needed to say. Although I knew Oikawa, a million things were probably running through his head, he was holding back. He stepped closer yet taking my face in his hands. I could smell the sharp tang of his blood, he must've cut his foot on the broken glass. Only another thing I've done to hurt him.

He closed his eyes coming closer and before I knew it his lips were on mine. My body instinctively responded to his, letting my knees drop I sat up to be closer to him. I wanted him closer. His lips were sweet and soft, perfect in every way.

I leaned back pulling him on top of me on the bed. He was a good kisser, he knew just when to breathe and just how to move his tongue to make me crazy. A moan escaped my lip locked haze of pleasure. Oikawa pulled back a sensual blush spreading across his cheeks and a devilish smirk on those gorgeous lips.

"Damn Iwa-chan I didn't know you were that easy" It was like Oikawa was an entirely different person. I never knew this side of him, despite the flirt he was he was never serious with those girls. I felt a heat on my cheeks and I just wanted to be with him.

"Enough talk" I pulled him back down kissing his neck and collarbone, biting his ear. Oikawa ran his hand under my shirt stroking my chest. I moaned again gripping his shoulders. "Wait, wait" I pushed Oikawa back by his shoulders.

"What?" He was panting a little, his heartbeat racing with my own. I wanted to keep kissing him, to be closer to him, skin to skin but this isn't how I wanted it to happen.

"Not like this" The truth was I unsure, I loved him and I wanted him but I didn't want to get caught up in a haze of pleasure like this, I wanted it to be completely my choice. Besides I think with the full moon tomorrow my emotions were running a little too high for me to completely discern how I was feeling.

"I thought this was what you wanted" Tooru looked at me with those beautiful soft brown eyes. I felt like I could melt looking at him, the flush on his cheeks only made them brighter and more brilliant.

"It is, but I want you to be sure," I leaned up propping myself up on my elbows and kissing his cheek, "you're still my best friend, and I want to take it slow".

His smile was more than enough to release the tightness in my chest, to make all my worries melt away, Oikawa was like a drug I couldn't get enough of and that's why I didn't want to rush. I didn't want our love to be a blaze of passion that was gone too soon, I wanted to do it right, I wanted to love him forever.

"I'm sorry," Tooru said quietly letting himself lay next to me, his body curled up against mine. He may have been taller but I was still his rock, his shield.

"Sorry for what?" I let my hair fingers run through his hair, it brought me back to the night after his accident after he saved me and sacrificed his knee, when I had realized how deeply in love with him I was.

"For pushing you away... before, I wasn't ready yet, I was unsure but I realized I was just afraid of losing what we had" He glanced up at me in my embrace.

"Me too Oikawa" I let his name linger on my lips, his closed his eyes. I realized he was falling asleep as his heartbeat became more even and in tune with his breathing. I smiled down at him taking in his scent, I wanted him to be this close to me forever.

**Author's Note**

**They almost did it *gasp* you're just going to have to wait I guess. Does this mean they're official? Guess you're going to have to wait for that too, sorry guys XD I didn't listen to any music but I was watching Beauty and the Beast from the cw channel, lol. Just wait, more drama ahead and the appearance of another school, I wonder who?**


	12. Demons and Knights

**~Oikawa POV~**

_"Lord Tooru, that knight has arrived" the servant spoke on their knees, their head down. The demon stood up and gazed momentarily at the mere mortal kneeing at the foot of his throne. Making his way down the stairs, his cloak trailing behind him elegantly he kneeled down in front of the man. Using the tips of his elongated nails Tooru lifted the man's chin, he was bleeding from above his hairline as well as several other cuts on his face. It was clear he was in bad shape._

_"Honestly did you even try?" The great demon sighed pushing the man aside, "humans, so fragile and well... useless" Tooru's voice was sharp and yet playful, but anyone knew better than to be fooled by his light tone. "I do have one more thing you could do for me darling" He turned on his heel. The man nodded vigorously, the fear of death in his eyes._

_"Die"  Tooru smiled a sick and twisted smile as he snapped his fingers, the man's neck was silt by some invisible force. He was dead before he even knew what was happening, his eyes were still glazed over with the minuscule hope he had felt in the last moments of his life. The blood ran hot and fluid over the beautiful crescent moon mosaic that dominated the majority of the throne room floor._

_A slender man crept out from the shadows behind the throne as the blood became to envelope more and more of the throne. He had short black horns that curled forward and his eyes were completely consumed by darkness._

_"A wise decision master" The demon Koba cooed at his lord. Tooru barely cast him a glance as he reached his slender hand over the pool of blood, his eyes became to glow a bright violent red as words of an ancient language now forgotten poured from his mouth._

_"It will keep him out a moment longer, long enough to come up with a better plan" The great demon spoke to the servant demon as he finished up the incantation._

_"The dreadful one" Koba seemed to echo despite it being his own words. Just as the words left his mouth he became to seize up and choke, spit foaming at the corners of his fanged mouth._

_"You will speak nothing of him" The great demon snapped before releasing Koba from his momentary agony. He was coming to kill him, how could Tooru possibly justify still protecting him, after all this time._

_Just then the doors to the macabre throne room were blown off their hinges and a great light poured from them. A man stepped into the room, no rather a knight did, a knight with a sun painted onto the breastplate of the armor. Tooru eyes softened at the sight of the knight, it had been so long since he last did he was unable to stop the rush of nostalgia._

_"Tooru" The knight, Hajime, grimaced tightening his grip on his sword handle. He readied the sword preparing to fight all to eager to end his long and terrible journey to kill the man he once loved._

_"Let's stop this nonsense, come back to me Haijme" Tooru walked over to him so lightly and with such speed it seemed as if he hovered. Hajime closed his eyes trying not to let the emotion in, he mustn't let his guard down now._

_"I cannot. Look at what you've become" The knight gestured with a broad sweep of his sword around the room, referring of course to the lifeless corpse bleeding out._

_"I became this for you, I did this for us" The great demon cried out suddenly outraged that the knight could blame him. Tooru had wanted to protect them, he had to do what he needed to do to gain more power, to gain standing and protection so that he could live with Hajime happily._

_"I never asked for this, I know this is my fault and that is why I must end you" Hajime pointed the sword towards Tooru's heart as he took a step back in fear. No matter the battles Hajime had waged upon his land he never thought the knight truly capable of killing him._

_The knight lunged for the demon as he lifted himself off the ground hovering above, his cape billowing behind him. Tooru haphazardly shot fireballs at the knight secretly aiming only near him and never at him, for all his cruelty he could never kill the knight. Landing on the ground the knight took the opportunity to go in for the kill. As the great demon ducked the knight was able to make contact with his arcing swing of the broadsword._

_Tooru screamed out in agony as one of his grand horns had been sliced clean off, nothing but a smoldering stump left. There was a moment's weakness in the knight's eyes but he quickly dismissed it as he took the opportunity to put an end to the terror the demon king had caused all in his name. He drove the sword through Tooru's heart. The demon king inhaled sharply as his eyes widened, the knight falling to his knees in front of him._

_"Noooo!" Tooru cried out in agony of both body and heart. Hajime sat on his knees in front of him, Koba's ornate spear through his neck. Tears streamed down the demon's face as the blood poured from his neck slowly consuming the beautiful sun on his breastplate. The knight fell forward as Tooru caught him, weeping. He was quickly losing life too, even a demon king could not survive a sword to the heart for long. His anger was soon taken over by a bittersweet satisfaction, what better than to die with the only one he ever loved in his arms._

_The world started to fade out as his last sights became to be overtaken by a cold and fearsome blackness. The last things he saw were his dead knight and the servant that killed him._

I woke up abruptly to the smell of breakfast and the sounds of cooking. So even in my dreams, I was a monster... I nuzzled closer to Hajime wanting to take in his warmth a moment longer. The dream had left me with an unsettling dread of the day.

Hajime stirred as he opened his eyes slowly. He seemed to pick up on my discomfort immediately. 

"The nightmare again?" He spoke in a low sleepy tone, I'd been having the nightmare for months but every time we died in a slightly different way, just always together. It was the first time Koba was there, and the first time he had been my lover. 

"Yeah..." I replied softly not wanting to wake him up more. He just grunted sleepily in return and pulled me closer. 

"I'm here" Was all he said as he kissed the top of my head and closed his eyes again, a strange quietness settling into the still morning air in his bedroom. Everything had changed. 

**Author's Note**

**An AU within an AU??? Lol, I hope this wasn't confusing as all hell, so I know this seemed like a filler chapter but I really wanted to do this, hope you weren't too disappointed. It actually does reflect some themes of my story and Oikawa's emotions right now. I did listen to songs while I wrote this week but it's a weird collection**

**Helvegen- Wardruna**

**Hurt- EXO**

**Sing Me to Sleep- Alan Walker**

**Derniere Danse- Indila**

**Voodoo Doll- Vixx**

**Once Upon a Dream- Lana Del Rey**


	13. My One and Only

**~Oikawa POV~**

I woke up to the smell of breakfast and the sounds of cooking. My side was cold as I realized Iwazumi was nowhere to be seen. Sitting up I rubbed my eyes, sliding my legs around I planted my feet on the carpeted floor of Hajime's room. A small jolt of pain went through my right knee as it reminded me once again I'd neglected to feed for a while.

With a small groan, I lifted myself to stand and went towards the window looking out at the bright sun. I remembered waking up earlier after my dream, being reassured by him. I closed myself eyes remembering how it felt to held by him. I held his soft footsteps as he entered the room, turning around I saw him with a plate of bacon and eggs.

"I didn't know if you were coming down" He spoke softly placing the plate on the bed.

I glanced around the room seeing the broken glass was still in the corner and so was his cracked phone, there was still some broken glass from the window on the floor as well. He must've noticed me starring.

"I'll clean that up sooner or later" His crossed his arms defensively.

"What were you doing before I came." It was more of a demand than a question, although the tone of my voice was calm, I didn't want him to think I was mad at him.

"You didn't miss anything, now are you gonna eat or what?" Hajime sat down on the bed putting the plate on his lap. I waved him off and he shrugged and dug in biting into the bacon. I looked by at the sun squinting as I did, I realized within the day it would be replaced by a gorgeous full moon and Iwazumi would turn.

I'd always wondered if I would've been so aware of the phases of the moon if I'd been human, the truth of it was that regardless of what I was as long as Hajime was a werewolf I'd be there for him every full moon.

Even as we were kids I couldn't have born to be away from him long enough. I remembered how the first time he had shifted he ran away the night before and I found him in the woods, he had told me he wouldn't go home unless I stayed with him, not that I wouldn't have. I suppose that's why I stay with him on full moons, I'd just simply never stopped.

"You should get dressed, we'll be late" Iwazumi finished as I heard the clank of the ceramic plate on his desk.

"Yeah, yeah Iwa-chan you're the one who's always late" My tone felt fake, it felt wrong to try and act normally after everything that had happened, and yet I couldn't bring myself not to try.

The walk to school seemed to span on for ages. I was enjoying this time with him but at the same time, I could tell he was about as comfortable as I was. The problem we'd been one way for so long it was hard to redefine decades of our relationship in simply a night.

As my hand hung at my side I moved in ever so subtly under his before grasping Hajime's warm hand. It was a simple motion but I saw the tension in his shoulders relax as he seemed to sigh unconsciously. I couldn't help but smile, our relationship had changed but he hadn't.

"What are you looking at dumbass" Hajime's cheeks flushed but he didn't look over.

"You" I spoke in a breathy tone as he seemed to flush even more.

"Obviously shitty-kawa, I was asking why" His tone was gruff but I knew he was just hiding how flustered he was, Iwazumi was so easy.

"Because  _I love you_ " I turned to look at the horizon letting a smile linger on my lips. I heard him inhale sharply as he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. As just like that we had fallen back into rhythm with one another.

The day seemed to just fly by after that. Class after class, I was just waiting to be able to go to practice and go home. Everything just seemed to pass me by in blur as I realized part of it was how hungry I was. I hadn't realized it because I'd been in such a state of euphoria but with all this down time the realization was creeping up on me.

"What's wrong?" I heard Hajime's voice behind me.

"Nothing." I turned around in my seat resting my forearm on the back of the chair.

"You're paler than usual" He seemed far from convinced.

"It's my nature complexion" I smiled sarcastically framing my face with my hands.

"Do you need to feed?" He leaned in whispering in a low tone his breath hot against my ear.

"Iwa-chan..." I whined.

"Be honest" Iwzazumi pulled back looking me in the eyes, I know he could tell when I was lying so there was really no point in trying so I just nodded. He grabbed my hand pulling me out of my seat and marching me into the hallway.

"What?! Here?" I was alarmed at how forward he was being.

"Obviously not dumbass" He groaned dragging me down the halls, we'd probably get in trouble for missing class but he didn't seem to let it bother him.

He pulled me into a janitors closet closing the door. Looking at me for a second he unbuttoned his shirt pulling down his shirt collar to reveal his collarbone. It felt wrong but at the same time it felt so right.

**Author's Note**

**Cliffhanger! It's late but it's still Tuesday! No harm, no foul. Sorry guys I fell asleep doing APUSH notes :( We're getting towards the end here so strap in XD Also no songs today**


End file.
